A Problem with Authority
by StoryLover82
Summary: Final part in the Randy Orton Tracy Cena Saga. Just when Tracy's life seems together she gets suckerpunched in the face once again and is once again face to face with Randy Orton the man who had put her through hell for years. Now they are fighting for the entire world to see and who will make it out on top this time. Orton or Cena.
1. Chapter 1

Tracy Cena had never thought that she would be on screen. She had been in the WWE since she was eighteen now she was twenty five. She was the manager of the most dominant faction in the WWE. The Shield.

She was close to all of them in and out of the ring. They helped her out of a tight spot and were there for her after her psycho ex boyfriend murdered her father in a Tampa Florida while stepping in front of Tracy to take the bullet that was meant for her.

She went through a very dark time and the powerhouse of the Shield Roman Reigns brought her out of her funk and the two fell in love and even had a baby girl. Though when the baby was only a month old she died of SIDS. Tracy was knocked down once again throwing herself into her work.

Not only did she lose her first child due to an unexplained illness but she lost her second due to SIDS. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a mother. Her biological parents were druggies before they were killed in a wreck down in Miami and she was adopted by John Cena.

"Hey you okay?" asked Dean Ambrose putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"I'm fine just getting my head in the game. Ready to take on the authority?" asked Tracy.

"You bet. Lets get em," said Dean putting a arm around their manager. Tracy was wearing a pair of low rise leather jeans. For inch heeled combat boots and a low cut vest top that showed her stomach and a bit of cleavage. She was known to the WWE Universe as the Shield's girl.

Though Tracy figured that after Linda McMahon divorced her husband and ran him out of the WWE after all he had done to the Cena family due to the Orton/McMahon feud back in 2008 and 2009 it was inexcusable. Randy had caught Tracy in a vulnerable state after she had broken off her engagement with Shane McMahon and in a way forced her to sleep with him and because of that she ended up pregnant.

She wanted to get away from Randy at all costs but of course fate brought her right back to him. She was with a guy who had a gambling problem and nearly caused her parents to become homeless and herself as well. She busted her ass taking on as much work as she could so she could get herself out of the debt that he had caused.

After that she got with Phil Brooks aka CM Punk and was living in Chicago. Though Randy found her backstage at an arena and took her back with him and convinced Tracy that St. Louis was where she belonged.

Breaking out of her thoughts she was at the top of the stairs preparing to walk down the ramp between Seth and Roman and Dean was going to be coming down the other side. Putting on her bitchy look she walked down the stairs and was ready for business.

When the group got down to the ring Tracy took the mic first.

"Okay first of all I want to know what kind of gameplan the authority has. All this talk that Triple Ass is talking about doing what's best for business. Well guess what my boys, the Shield, doesn't give a rats rear end about what's best for business," said Tracy as the authorities music hit.

Triple H, Kane, Stephanie McMahon, Dave Batista, the New Age Outlaws, and Nikki Bella walked down the ramp. Stephanie took the mic.

"My little Cena I guess you never learn. Even though you think things should be black and white, right and wrong, it's always good to do whats best for business. I know you are mad about Daniel Bryan not becoming the champ and for now it's up in the air. But you might hate us even more about what we are about to do. The new number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight title against Brock Lesnar at Payback. Also at Payback it will be the Shield against Dave Batista and Triple H and Kane. Now without further a do the number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship," said Stephanie.

_I hear voices in my head,_

_They counsel me,_

_They understand,_

_They talk to me_

Tracy was in shock. No she was downright pissed. What the hell were they thinking rehiring him for everything that he put her and her family through? Shouldn't he be in jail? She turned to Roman, Dean, and Seth and mouthed 'what the fuck'.

"Now Tracy I know that you have a history with Randy Orton but him coming back to the WWE is what's best for business," said Triple H.

"You can take what's best for business and shove it up your ass Hunter. You know our history. You know what went down in Tampa with Randy, my dad and I. Yet you hire the son of a bitch back. You bastard!" Tracy yelled and went to attack the entire authority if Roman hadn't grabbed her around the waist holding her back.

Dean Ambrose took the mic from her. "You know you really have stooped to a whole new low Hunter. You know the history between our manager and Randy. Hell Randy even has a history with my wife. Though you just made it harder on you in the long run and before all is said and done the Authority will parish," he said.

"I am with Dean on this one. You just had to let that slimy snake back into the WWE after all that he is done. Well when my fist meets your face you will be speaking an entirely different tune," said Roman showing the fist that dishes out the Superman Punch.

~Backstage~

Tracy couldn't believe it. She was hyperventilating. She thought she was safe but they hired him back. The person that made her life hell for years. Randy fucking Orton. She felt the tears fall down her face. Shouldn't her father have justice for what he did?

She felt strong arms going around her and she leaned into a muscular chest and just cried. "Shh calm down. Just breath baby girl. We will get through this and make him pay. The authority will be going down," said Roman kissing her forehead and then giving her a kiss on the mouth.

"This has nothing to fucking do with the Authority verses the Shield alright. Randy Orton ruined my life in more ways then one and they let him back in the WWE. I can't deal with this," said Tracy throwing her stuff in her bag in the Shield's locker room.

"What are you doing? We have Smackdown tomorrow," said Dean.

"I'm skipping it this week. I need time to think. I'm going home to Tampa for a few days," said Tracy as she walked out.

**A/N: Third and Final part in the Randy Orton Tracy Cena Saga. I am not following the actual storylines and the Pay Per Views, Raws, and Smackdowns exactly the way they happened. I'm doing my own storylines. I hope you enjoy and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy was still on total edge when she headed for the parking lot so she could get a cab to take her to the airport and head to Tampa. She was just miserable. How Hunter could hire Randy back she could never know.

He put her through hell plane and simple along with the rest of her family. Though what she needed at the moment she didn't have and that was a mother's comfort. She had never met Roman's family. Not even Jimmy and Jey knew that they were together off screen.

It was then she was wondering if Roman had something to hide. If that was the case why not just tell her and get it over with. She was done with lies and liars and the authority were a whole bunch of them.

Tracy rounded the corner and crashed into someone. She looked up and saw that it was the one that made her life hell. Randy Orton.

"Well so we meet again. My beautiful ex girlfriend," Randy said with a smirk.

"Get the fuck out of my face Orton. You are the last person I want to see. Leave me alone," Tracy snapped.

"Sweetheart you will always be mine. Why do you think my ex wife is now married and you are not? You belong to me and you belong back in St. Louis. Well St. Charles now, but not in Tampa and not in your childhood home," said Randy putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"The moment you hit me back then was the last time that I ever thought of myself ever being with you. You son of a bitch. The day I got out of the hospital after having your daughter you beat the living shit out of me right in front of Samantha. She was scared to death and had no idea what the fuck was going on. Then you had to rape me just because my parents asked me to come back to Tampa for a wedding anniversary party when Our daughter was just a few weeks old. You are nothing but a manipulative bastard and the day you shot my father in the middle of the mall was when I decided that I totally fucking hate you!" Tracy fired back.

"You best shut your fucking mouth fore I shut it for you. If you dumbass dad hadn't jumped in front of you that would have been you. Though its better this way since you have no parents and no one to turn to when things get rough. Tell me something have you ever met Roman's family? Do the Usos even know you two are together?" asked Randy.

Tracy had enough as she hauled off and hit Randy in the face as hard as she could and then gave him a hip throw to the ground, "Its fucking over okay. My life is my business and not yours. Thanks to Seth and Crossfit along with self defense classes I can hold my own and if I wanted to I could continue to train to be a wrestler like my father. Stay the fuck out of my business," she snapped at him.

Randy was on the ground holding his jaw. His ex packed quite a punch and to be honest it turned him on even more. He loved this side of her. The fiery side. He felt bad for being an abusive asshole and now he also felt remorse for trying to kill her but instead killed her father. Adoptive yes but he was still her father and gave her the kind of life she deserved.

Now he realized he wanted her and not with Roman. He wanted her on the Authority's side and as his woman. He would do it right this time and NEVER lay a harmful hand on her.

"Looks like you are doubting lover boy. I will be waiting but for now how about a kiss," Randy went to kiss Tracy when he was thrown to the floor.

"The lady told you to back off several times but obviously you didn't get the message. Also there is no way you even have a chance of taking the title from me. I will destroy you," said Brock Lesnar as Paul Heyman was standing next to him.

"This isn't fucking over," Randy snapped storming off. Tracy was feeling overwhelmed with everything when she felt three arms around her. She looked and saw that Brock, his wife Rena, and Paul Heyman all hugged her.

"Thanks guys," said Tracy.

"You going to Tampa?" asked Rena.

"I need a few days off so yea," said Tracy.

"Can I come and just hang out? Brock will be busy and I figure you might want some girl time since Sam moved to Vegas to be with husband," said Rena.

"Sure come on. Trish just all of a sudden upped and moved back to Toronto after she and Seth split and he is now back in Iowa and I have no idea on what is going on with that. Though long story short all my friends are gone so come on over," said Tracy.

"I am so sorry for everything that you have been through over the years. You will bounce back from this. I am sorry that you lost Silvia to sids. It's bullshit. You have done nothing to anyone and you are getting the shitstick," said Rena.

"Thanks Rena. I'm glad to have a friend like you. It's lonely since Sam moved to Vegas and Trish moved to Davenport. It's just me in Tampa," said Tracy.

"Well at least you get to see Roman everyday since you work together. It is probably harder on the others," said Rena as they headed out to the parking lot together.

* * *

><p>Two days later Roman was back home and him and Brock had gone to the gym. Both were into more weighting and strength training than cardio or Crossfit. Seth on the other hand was a big Crossfit junkie and Dean mixed it up and did everything. Rena and Tracy were sitting on the couch watching the latest episodes of Real Housewives of New York when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it," said Tracy as she got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw a small child at her doorstep with a suitcase in her hand. She looked to be between five and seven. She had long dark curly hair and a large bruise shaped like a handprint on her face.

"Sweetie are you okay? What happened. Who did that to you. I'm calling the police and child protection services! Come on in and sit down. I'll get you something to drink. What do you want?" asked Tracy and she noticed that she had several bruises all over her arms like she had been grabbed. Fuck this poor child was abused and that was one thing she wouldn't put up with.

"I want my daddy. Mommy did this to me?" the little girl whimpered clinging onto Tracy's leg. She saw red. If she ever saw the bitch she would kid her ass.

"What is your daddy's name so I can give that name to the police and the CPS. Also what is your mom's name so the police will know who to look for for this crime?" asked Tracy.

"Joe Anoa'I. Leati Joseph Anoa'I. That's my daddy. He is a pro wrestler called Roman Reigns. Tracy was dumbfounded. Why the fuck hadn't he told her? Was this the reason that she was kept from meeting his family? Why did he keep this from her. She felt Rena behind her and she padded her on the back and made a phone call to the authorities.

She was about to say something else when a red firebird squealed into her driveway of her father's house and a woman who was slim with long curly brown hair with blond highlights got out of the car and stormed up to the door.

"Joelle Shannon Becker get your ass back here and get your ass in the car now!" the woman yelled out.

"Honey go inside with Rena okay," said Tracy. She would deal with her problems later but for now her first concern was keeping this little girl safe from her abusive mother till the cops got there.

"No don't go in that fucking house. You come to me now!" she yelled out.

"Okay first of all there is no way in hell that she is going with you. Not only are you drunk off your ass and probably high to but I see signs of abuse and she told me flat out that you abused her so the only place you are going is jail," said Tracy. She said high because her eyes were glassy and bloodshot and she just didn't look right at all.

"He lied to me. He left us and wanted something else. He wanted to make a name for himself so he went for the daughter of the great John Cena. I hate you! You fucking bitch!" she shouted out as the cops pulled into the driveway. Just after her dad's maroon dodge viper pulled in.

"Okay I know I didn't give him permission to drive my dad's truck," Tracy muttered under her breath and the two men walked up to her as the cops walked over to the women. Roman looked at Tracy and Tracy just looked like she was ready to hit someone or something.

"Tracy," Roman said softly.

"I'll talk to you in a bit. I have to deal with something," she said walking into the house and she picked up the little girl and walked over to were the CPS were talking to the police so the little girl, Joelle, could make her statement against her mother.

**A/N: Dun dun dun its about to hit the fan in the Cena householed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tracy Cena was a time bomb ready to go off but she kept her cool with the police. She told them and CPS what she knew and had an arm around the little girl. She had that motherhood instinct that came out so she put Joelle first before all of her problems and made sure that she was in the best placement.

"Listen I am sorry and if I would have know her mother was this far gone into drugs I would have put a stop to it. I already lost one daughter to SIDS and I am not doing it again.

Hearing Joe/Roman's words Tracy felt that it was her fault and she wondered how she could tell Joe that his ex was out of her mind so to speak. She knew enough about her. She left the same time she was being rescued from St. Louis . Either Dean or Seth commented but she couldn't remember.

"You think you are taking my daughter away from me Joe you have another thing coming. Yes the new performance center is in Pensacola but she will not leave her home. Give me one more chance," Galina begged. Not only was she high and putting her child in danger but she was also losing Roman Reigns. The new Golden Goose of the WWE.

"No. I love Tracy with everything in me and I want to work things out more than anything Yes we hit a block but we will work through it. Plus seeing how she is with Jojo makes my mind feel at ease," said Joe.

"I am soooo sorry," Galina wimpered as she was put into the squad car. "Joe I love you and I need you. Don't leave me," she screamed.

"You left me first and now you fucked up so deal with it," Roman snapped. He looked over to where Tracy was talking to the CPS and the other officer and making her statement about what she saw and her side of the story.

They all got everything they needed and thought it would be for the best if Jojo was with her father so they agreed to let Roman have sole custody. Tracy was on an emotional meltdown.

"Hey sweetie Tracy and I need to talk. How about you go swimming in the pool with Brock and Rena," said Roman to Jojo.

"Come on sweetie lets change into our suits and let your daddy and Tracy talk," said Rena taking her hand. Roman looked at Rena gratefully. Tracy had sat down on the porch emotionally spent.

Roman sat down beside her and put a arm around her shoulders. Tracy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at him.

"So was this the reason that I never met your family. Does any of them know about us or do they all think it's a storyline? Are you keeping me from them for some reason?" asked Tracy.

"I'm sorry. I did this to protect Jojo. I was stupid. I never should have kept you from my family after what all happened with yours. I was selfish and worried that they wouldn't like you because you are John Cena's daughter. But I was wrong and I am sorry that I never told you my real name. I like Roman. It's easier to pronounce than Leati and Joe just sounds too ordinary," said Roman.

"I just feel betrayed. I mean I was lied to so many times and even my own father lied to me when he put me in the middle of that feud and add the fact of a broken engagement and then Randy of course took total advantage. Then Mike who threw me in debt due to his gambling problem.. The only stable relationship I have had was when I was in Chicago with Phil. I regret to this day leaving Chicago. Yes the winters are a challenge but I knew what was coming. But now it's like I never know what's coming next," said Tracy as she wiped tear from her eye.

"Baby please give me another chance. Don't leave me," said Roman.

"I need a change. There is just too much history here. Also I need to learn to defend myself against that bastard Orton. I need some time and I think we need a break. Also I have decided to sell my childhood home and move up by the new WWE Performance Center," said Tracy.

Roman was crushed. She wanted time apart and he loved her so much and it was just killing him. Damn Galina and damn Orton for fucking things up yet again. Plus he never expected her to sell her home but he could see her stance on things. It was time for a change and moving up by the Performance center so she could even train in order to defend herself kind of made him feel like less of a man because he loved her and protecting her was his job.

"Are you sure about this? Do you really want to take a break?" asked Roman.

"Yes. I just cant get over the fact that you kept me from your family. I feel like you are ashamed of me. I understand about your daughter because the day you guys rescued me from St. Louis either Dean or Seth mentioned that your fiance was moving out and that you had a daughter or thought you had a daughter. I can't even remember," said Tracy.

"Please I love you. Please don't split us up. Maybe a move is what we need. Everyone else left. Dean, Seth. Just please lets do it together and give me a chance for me to introduce you to my family and let the twins know the truth. Baby please," Roman pleaded.

"Alright I'll give you another chance. Though I need your help moving and finding a place since we work most of the time," said Tracy.

"Thank you thank you thank you baby. I love you so much Tracy Cena," Roman said hugging her.

"I love you to Leati Joseph Anoa'I. See I can say it right," said Tracy with a smirk. Roman just grinned and kissed her passionately. He couldn't wait for her to see where he grew up and for her to meet his family.

**A/N: All things turned out good in this chapter. Oh I know the Performance Center is in Orlando but for this story I wanted it in Pensacola. Enjoy and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday night and Tracy and Roman were back on the road. This time they had Joelle with them. This was going to be tricky with the entire Authority verses the Shield but they would deal. They dealt with finding out about Galina and everything and they were in it all together.

"Hey Roman I'll be right back I need to go talk to Linda McMahon," said Tracy.

"Alright honey. I am just waiting for her to step in like she has done in the past. But be careful with Orton lurking around," said Roman.

"I will. I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone and that's including Phil. I thought no one would ever be like my Chicago savior but then I found you. My Samoan Superman from Florida," said Tracy.

"Actually I'm half Italian and I cannot wait for you to meet my family. Oh hey Jey, Jimmy," he said to the twins.

"Sup Uce," said Jimmy.

"Hey I have something to tell you both. Jon, Josh I am dating Tracy Cena. We have been together for over a year. Not long after she and Orton split and my ex was moving out of my house," said Roman.

"Uce I know. I can see how the two of you look at each other and I have known it since it happened and Tracy came back to the WWE after losing her father," said Josh.

"Listen you make each other happy and that is what makes us happy. Hell…I mean heck Jojo loves her and she just met her and that's plain to see," said Jon.

"Nice save," said Roman hugging his cousins.

"I thought their names were Jimmy and Jey Uso not Josh and Jon whatever their last name is," said Tracy.

"Fatu. Shit did Orton keep you away from everything when you were together?" asked Josh.

"Language around my daughter Uce," said Roman smacking his cousin upside the head.

* * *

><p>Kane was looking through a file and thinking about his one love. Misty Jeannette Jarrett. The sister to Jeff Jarrett co founder of TNA though TNA is going downhill Kane was doing good with the authority and doing good within the WWE.<p>

Though he missed her. She knew how to give it to him in the bedroom. She was a challenge. And with both of them living in Tennessee, her in Nashville and him in Knoxville, he felt a common bond since he was from Spain. Though he fell hard for the southern bell and the two of them had an intense affair so to speak. Though then she had to fall for that crack addict and dealer Simon Peters and the two of them ran off to Miami Florida leaving Kane heartbroken.

As Kane read more on what went down he was slowly piecing things together. He felt a series of emotions. Shock, hurt, anger, guilt, and then he realized that after a little over twenty six years his past was coming back and add the fact it would be beneficial to him on a professional stance. But personal. If he went down that road he had a very good chance that he would once again lose someone who is dear to him even though that person never knew.

* * *

><p>After meeting with the twins Tracy was embraced by Tamina. The though diva was glad that she was with her cousin and was even smiling when she told her about her decision that she was selling her childhood home and moving close to the Performance center so she could learn some moves just in case she needed to. Tamina said that she would help the younger woman train and Tracy felt great about how supportive Roman's family was being. Though it was just Tamina and the twins and she had yet to meet the rest.<p>

"Well I'm going to see Linda. I love you so much Roman and Jojo means the world to me. I feel this is my third chance at being a parent," said Tracy.

Roman was all decked out in his Shield gear and he looked hot. Leaning in the two embraced and kissed but their moment was interrupted.

"Fuck you two are going to end up fucking right here in the locker room," said Dean Ambrose.

"Alright first of all Ambrose watch your mouth in front of my daughter and second of all Tracy was going to see Linda McMahon about something so just cool it with your brash tongue," said Roman.

Tracy just laughed and gave Roman another kiss before she walked out. Before anything could get said Jojo spoke up, "Daddy why does she call you Roman and not Leati or Joe?" the little girl asked.

"Babygirl she has had it rough over the years and she has always known me as Roman. She is slowly getting to know Joe but I have always been honest with her. It was a step meeting the Usos," said Roman.

"I understand. I love Tracy. Even though I just met her a few days ago she is so sweet. Her friends Rena and her champ husband are really nice also. After that fight with mommy we had fun in the pool. Brock and I jumped off the cliff together," said Jojo.

"Well I want to marry Tracy one day and I am glad you feel that way about her. I am going to have a talking to with Brock. I don't want you jumping off of rocks that high even if it is into a swimming pool," said Roman. Seth and Dean just laughed at the tender father daughter moment.

* * *

><p>Tracy walked into Linda McMahon's office after knocking. The older woman smiled at the daughter of the superstar that had been one hundred percent faithful to the company and had given his life to it.<p>

"What can I do for you?" asked Linda.

"Well as you have been watching Stephanie and Paul are out of control. I have heard rumors that they are planning on bringing back Evolution and now the big red monster is in the mix. They are out of control because Daniel Bryan is the number one contender for the World Heavyweight title and Brock is the champion," said Tracy.

"I see that and it's sickening. Don't worry I will do what I have done many times in the past and step in and make a match that I seem to be is fair. I am sorry about my daughter and son in law hiring Randy back. Listen the entire lockerroom will not let him get to you. Not only do you have the Shield but you have the entire locker room on your side cause they hate the authority. Though I know my kids and they can be vicious. Though I'm the voice of reason so just keep your head up. It might get crazy but when hasn't over the years?" asked Linda.

What Linda said was true. Throughout the years things got crazy. The Black Wedding, the marriage to Hunter, also add the Austin McMahon Feud and all of the Hunter/Steph/ Kurt love triangle that came to a head at Unforgiven when Hunter, Paul, beat Kurt. Things had a way of getting crazy and then working out in the WWE.

**A/N: Well this was a filler. What do you think is next for Tracy and Roman, Joe. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Glen, Kane, Jacobs was sitting in his locker room thinking about whether or not to tell Hunter, Paul, about what he found out about his first love. It would be good for business if his past came to his side but then again if it wasn't the case he would miss his only chance of being a father to his daughter.

Though he had to risk. It was best for business and he had no other choice. Walking to the authority's locker room he walked in with a sinister grin on his face.

"Hunter I figured someone out about my past that could be beneficial if I can get things to go my way. Orton I don't condone this but that stunt you pulled in that Tampa mall is beneficial to me. Especially with what I know would impact the Shield and bring them to their breaking point," said Kane.

"Oh well lets call your plan, Plan A then. I have a Plan B up my sleeve," said Hunter with a grin.

"Wait what if both plans work. We can do all of them and if one works and the other doesn't it will still impact the Shield and bring them to their breaking point," said Dave Batista.

"We try Kane's plan first and if things don't work out we send out plan B after the pay per view. Actually even if it does work Plan B will come into play after the pay per view," said Hunter.

"What I fucking want to know is what does Kane have that can help us and be what's best for business," said Randy.

"Well you see twenty six years ago I was in love with this woman. He name was Misty Jarrett. Sister to Jeff Jarrett," said Kane.

"Go on. I see you can put Jeff down too and mock how TNA is falling down the tubes. Public humiliation," said Hunter.

Kane went on to tell them what he figured out and what he had planned and what his past had to do with hurting the Shield. Hunter had a sadistic look on his face and Randy was smug. Oh yea this would be good.

* * *

><p>After talking with Linda McMahon Tracy was heading back to the locker room and was stopped by Brie Bella.<p>

"Hey you have a minute?" she asked.

"Sure what's up?" Tracy asked the older diva.

"Listen I just want to say that I am on your side in all of this. The authority took my own sister away from me just because she was promised a title shot. Plus I think that she blames you for what happened to John," said Brie.

"Okay first of all its fucking Orton's fault not mine. Second off all I will do what I have to do to bring justice to the WWE. If I have to I will start a rebellion and I have the perfect person that will have my back on this. Oh and if Nikki keeps on talking shit she better watch out because I am selling my childhood home and moving by the performance center so I can train a bit just in case I need to kick some ass. I have a family now and no one is going to mess with that!" Tracy said flat out.

"What happened? I thought that Shelia died of SIDS," said Brie mentioning her second daughter.

"Well I was just hanging out with Rena while Roman and Brock were at the gym working out and there was a knock at the door and this sweet little girl was just terrified and I saw a hand print on her face and bruises up and down her arms. And then her mom showed up and it got verbal. I told her to go inside and then I called the law and CPS. Well it turned out that the little girl that came to my doorstep was Roman's daughter," said Tracy.

"Wow that's shit's heavy," said Brie.

"Yea her mom was high and possibly drunk off her ass also. I grew up with a druggie mom till I was five years old and then I was in foster car till John and Elizabeth adopted me at age ten. I would never want a child to have the life that I had before the car accident and the adoption. For the longest time I was afraid to be in a car and even while dad was driving I was scared to fall asleep. Though for some reason I felt totally safe sleeping on Phil's bus when I was with him. Though now if Roman is behind the wheel I feel totally at ease and fall asleep easily. Though I prefer to be in big SUVs or trucks. I still have dads viper. Oh shit I need to get back to the locker room. Seth and Dean have a match against the Outlaws and I heard that your sister is going to accompany them. Time for me to put Nikki in her place," said Tracy.

* * *

><p>When she got to the locker room Joe hugged her and then said, "I'm staying back but if any outside interference should happen I'll be out there. Oh they changed the match. Instead of the Outlaws verses Seth and Dean its going to be a six person tag with Nikki teaming with the Outlaws and Brianna teaming with Dean and Seth," said Roman, Joe.<p>

"Well either way I am going out there and if Nikki gets in my face she will have my boot up her ass. I might not can wrestle but I can sure fight," said Tracy.

**A/N: I know short. But hey I want to keep the suspense up. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am overwhelmed with the amount of unfinished stories that I have. Due to that I am only going to focus on two until those two are finished. I have a pole on my page asking which two I should focus on. Pole closes a week from today. Thank you for all of your patience and please let me know what two are your favorites.


End file.
